Party Constitution
The Party Constitution ''The Constitution was laid down on the 30th August 2005 by The Furher - The Furher is the only person that is permitted to amend the constitution, that will be done by executive order. '' (Preamble) The Party shall be known as the National Socialist Workers Party, in shorthand, the NSWP. It was founded on 29th August 2005, by its great leader, The Furher. The Policy of the Party is to be found in the manifesto. (1) Admission The Party management may, at any time, impose a bar on the admission of new members, or restrict admission to certain persons. Announcements in this connection will be issued only by the Furher. Admission has officially taken place upon issue of a membership e-mail. Whoever becomes a National Socialist is not merely joining an organisation, but is turning into a soldier of the Freedom Movement, and that implies far more than simply joinning. In making this step, he takes upon himself the obligation of setting aside the self and of venturing everything he possesses, himself and his property, for his Folk. Only he who knows how to do this should become a National Socialist: the selection has to be made with this aim in mind. Fighting Spirit A Spirit Of Sacrifice Strength Of Character those are the qualifications of a true National Socialist In order to prevent unsuitable elements from slipping through, a fellow citizen may only be admitted and carried on the register of the Party by his name. (2) The Pledge The member will be solemnly sworn in. All new Party members will have to undertake this Binding Oath. (3) Withdrawal Membership lapses through death, through voluntary withdrawal, through individual expulsions. Voluntary withdrawals, caused almost invariably by personal grievances or alleged slight, proved that the person concerned is no National Socialist. Such a loss does not render the Party any poorer; on the contrary, it can only gain by it. A true National Socialist will never withdraw voluntarily, because for him National Socialism has become both his purpose in life and his way of life. If the withdrawal takes place in order to forestall expulsion, the regular legal proceedings of the Party will nevertheless have to be carried out. In connection with applications for expulsion, it will be necessary to exercise the utmost care and the highest sense of responsibility. Expulsion is the most severe punishment the Party has. Today it means loss of livelihood and loss of all personal standing to the person to whom it is meted out. Members will be expelled: * (a) if they commit dishonourable acts * (b) if they act contrary to the aims of the NSWP * © if by their moral behaviour they give offence to the Party and to the general public and thereby harm the Party. Should there be mitigating circumstances, a warning may be decided upon in place of expulsion and, should the occasion arise, the loss of the right to occupy posts in the Party administration for the duration of up to three years. (4) Readmission As a rule, for Party members who left after 29th August 2005, whether they left on their own accord or through expulsion, readmission into the National Socialist Workers' Party is out of the question. (5) Transfer Every Party member must know that members of the National Socialist Workers' Party are obliged to notify the Party Central Office of all changes of e-mail and of personal status, including temporary changes. (6) Duties Of A Party Member A National Socialist's commandments: 1. The Leader is always right! 2. Never offend against discipline! 3. Never waste your time in idle gossip 4. Be proud, but not conceited! 5. Let the Manifesto Document be your dogma 6. You are a representative of the Party; 7. Let loyalty and selflessness be your highest precepts! 8. Be a loyal comrade; you are then a true Socialist! 9. Treat your fellow citizens as you would be treated! 10. In battle, be tough and silent! 11. Courage is not the same as brutality! If you act according to these commandments, you will be a true fighter for your Leader.